


Moving On

by smartbuckley



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Accidental overdose, Brief TK Strand/Original Male Character, Character Speculation, Flashback, Gen, Overdose, Suicide Attempt, accidental suicide attempt, brief mention of cheating, episode speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley
Summary: TK Strand has everything in his life together. Until he doesn't.
Relationships: TK Strand & Owen Strand, TK Strand/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after [Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbucks) and I started talking, briefly, about our theories on this beautiful man. She said I could write it, since it was mostly going off her idea's and me going YESSSSS I AGREE, and here we are. I was also one hundred percent verified by [this video](https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com/post/190295965904), lmao, so I like knowing I'm right. Just a little bitter they posted it before I finished this, lmao. I hope you guys enjoy the story, but please read and heed the warnings.

Playing with the engagement ring in his hands, TK let out a breath of frustration, closing his eyes briefly before trying to decide what his next steps could possibly be. He had been so sure that when he asked his boyfriend to marry him, he would have said yes but Chad -- Chad hadn’t said yes. Hell, Chad had said no, and then turned his entire life upside down by admitting that he had been cheating on him and TK couldn’t  _ handle _ that. He had thought -- no, he had  _ believed _ , for fuck sake, that Chad was the one for him. His first boyfriend since he had outed himself to his father, four years in the making and high time their relationship move forward. TK had been ready, he knows this. His Dad had helped him pick out a ring, and figure out what he was going to say, and TK had felt so ready to meet Chad at the restaurant they went on their first date, that he didn’t really notice any of the signs that he would have noticed otherwise. 

Instead, TK had gotten ready, wearing one of Chad’s favorite suits to see him in, putting on one of Chad’s favorite colognes and -- TK had lost himself in everything Chad liked, he knew that, but he didn’t mind, because he was in love with the other man, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Chad. And he had thought that Chad had wanted the same thing.

And at the beginning of the night, TK would have told you exactly that. When he was waiting at the restaurant for Chad to meet him there, he had been so sure, so positive, so  _ excited _ . But now, playing with the engagement ring in his hands, the young man didn’t know what to feel other than hurt and unsure, and terrified.

Because for the first time in four years, TK had no idea what to do with himself, having been so wrapped up in everything Chad wanted, and liked, that he had no idea who he was anymore. And it was everything that everyone in his life had warned him about, something else he didn’t know how to deal with in this moment.

Taking in a deep breath, TK twirled the ring around in his hands, letting it catch the light after every few spins, feeling like his heart was in shambles and there was absolutely no way in hell he should be alive right now. Every part of him hurt more than it should, a large pounding in his head as he thinks about the words Chad had told him while he had finally sat down after meeting up with him.

_ “TK, I’m sorry, man. It’s just, you’re always so busy with helping your dad and firefighting, and --” _

_ “You thought that that made it alright to bring someone to our home, to our bed, and sleep with them there, for two and a half years?” TK questions, trying his hardest to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He doesn’t want to believe the words his boyfriend is saying, doesn’t want to believe that he had taken the ring out of his pocket and proposed, only to find out his boyfriend had been having an affair for more than half of their relationship, and with the shitty excuse he had been given. _

_ “So instead of trying to communicate, and work through it, you thought fucking around with someone else would help?” TK asks, letting out a laugh of pure disbelief as he places the ring back in his pocket with a shake of his head before rubbing his face, trying to rid himself of the tears that are leaking through his lashes, now. _

_ “Damn, I was so fucking blind,” He chuckles, still unable to believe what he’s been told, standing up suddenly, his chair falling to the carpeted ground, causing everyone else in the restaurant to look at their table in confusion, probably annoyed by the sudden disruption. This doesn’t surprise TK, having picked an establishment that was known for being secure with their customers privacy. An establishment that Chad always enjoyed and preferred, and TK understands why now, he thinks slightly, scoffing to himself inside his head. _

_ “Baby,” Chad says, standing up himself, grabbing TK’s arm to stop him, no doubt believing he’s making a scene and TK jolts his entire body, removing his arm from Chad’s hold and scowling at the other man. _

_ “Don’t touch me. Don’t fucking talk to me, Chad.We’re done. I’m going home, and I don’t want to see you ever again. You can come pick up your shit tomorrow when I work. It’ll be on the porch. Or in the garbage, depending on my mood. Have fun with whomever you thought was worth it,” TK spits, eyes narrowing in anger before he moves away from Chad and heads towards the door. The ring in his pocket feels like a damn boulder, dragging him down continuously as he heads towards his car and makes his way home he can’t really call his own. _

That had been an hour or two ago, and TK’s headache only managed to pound against his head more and more - like a never ending drum against his skull that couldn’t be stopped, no matter how much he wanted it to. He knew it was because of the crying he had done in his car when he had finally arrived to the townhouse, knew it was because he was emotionally exhausted, and TK had tried his hardest to continue onward with his routine, but the headache had only grown the moment he stepped foot in the front door, being reminded of everything he had created with Chad, only to find out it had been a lie.

A lie he absolutely did not want to look at any longer. With a scowl, he found himself making way to the small powder room off the main hall entrance, moving slowly as he looked for some damn ibuprofen, scowling when he realized there was nothing that could help him other than an old bottle of dilaudid from an earlier surgery. Biting on his lower lip in thought, TK grabs the bottle and opens it, looking inside as a small rush of relief goes through him. There’s an assortment of sizes, from an assortment of previous bottles that they’ve combined throughout the years - all thanks to being a firefighter and a doctor, TK thinks, and he makes his way back to the kitchen with the bottle in hand, thankful there’s something here that could take his pain away, grabbing a small glass from one of the cupboards automatically before filling it with water, emptying the bottle and trying to find a small dosage for him to take, getting more and more frustrated when it seems like he can’t find fucking anything in the bottle that could possibly help him.

Feeling so frustrated a few minutes later, TK doesn’t stop himself from throwing the empty bottle against the wall and grabbing a handful of dilaudid pills he has, shoveling them in his mouth and then sipping them down his throat with the water, barely able to swallow them with how large they seem, stuck and dry and TK closes his eyes, continues, waiting for the endorphins in his brain to realize what the dilaudid wants from him.

He doesn’t know how long it takes before his headache finally fades away, though it feels like an eternity, especially since his entire body feels sluggish and he’s unsure if he’s going blind or there’s something else going on. All he wants to do is nap, admittedly, and he slowly finds himself standing up, breathing heavily as if the action alone exhausted him. Stumbling away from the stool he had chosen to sit on, he moves his arms to rub his face but can’t feel -

He can’t feel his face, and  _ what the fuck _ , he thinks, a small moan escaping from him as he falls to the ground, a hiss of pain escaping from him as he tries to stand himself up and fails. He’s still breathing heavily, and it’s like he’s having a panic attack, which only causes his breathing to pick up even more and he doesn’t understand what’s going on, falling back to the floor and blinking, confused as all hell and knowing he needs to call for help. He barely manages to get his phone out when he lets out a gasp of pain, his chest feeling like it’s on fire, his heart about to pound through the walls of his insides, and a whimper escapes as he tries to open his phone, even on the emergency section. 

His hand shakes as he tries to hit the emergency button and another small groan escapes from him when two phones suddenly appear. He doesn’t -- he can’t --

He’s overdosing. He realizes this too late, wondering the dosage size of the pulls he had taken, thinking there had only been low dosages inside the bottle but -- he was probably wrong, he realizes. Chad had always liked his pain meds strong.

A groan escapes from him when he thinks about Chad once more, his heart hurting in more ways than one by now as he finally figures out which phone is the right phone, and drags his hands onto the emergency button, hearing it dial and feeling some relief course through him, because at the very least, someone will be on the other end.

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency,” he hears, and another groan escapes from him as he clutches at the ground, trying to get a grip onto his phone and speak at the same time. He doesn’t know how he does it, but he’s pretty sure he  _ does _ do it - pretty sure he manages to say something because the operator says something he can’t understand, and the lights in front of him dim and ---

And nothing.

* * *

He was in the middle of his shift when he got the call, and his heart started pounding inside his chest as the worry he felt coursed through his entire body. He had no idea what to think or do or say, almost like he was frozen before his teammates got him moving again, all knowing the address and the name attached, just like he did. 

He was too lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out the quickest route to his son’s apartment, even with the lights blasting them onwards. Owen knows he’s exuding anxiety, knows his emotions are affected, but he also knows everyone is cutting him slack because it’s his  _ son _ they’re going to, his son, who has apparently overdosed and he thought they were done with this, thought they had moved on from it - TK was happy again, in an amazing relationship and should be engaged. Owen had no idea  _ why _ his son would do this again, unless—

Unless something happened, some sort of hurdle that his kid just couldn’t jump over this time. Taking in a deep breath, Owen let every bad thought out of his body in time with the exhale he released, thanking the heavens above that they had finally arrived at his son’s home - and that they were immediately breaking open the door to his place and —

There he was. Owen stopped in his tracks immediately, eyes widening as he tried to comprehend what he was saying. Logically, Owen knew his son wasn’t breathing, was close to death’s door, had overdosed. He could see the pill bottle on the ground, could see his son’s body trying to sweat out the substance but he was still frozen. Until he wasn’t, because he was running forward to get to his son, even while someone on his team held him back, making sure he didn’t disrupt the others, even when TK woke up and his eyes fell on him and he moaned something. All Owen wanted to do was get to his son, but they were putting him on a gurney, and yelling things that, while Owen knew what they meant, he was still panicked by because Owen was all he had left and he didn’t want to lose the kid. 

“Cap, go with your son, man. We’ve got the drive back,” he hears and the first moment he can, he breaks away from the hold and follows his kid into the back of the ambulance, hand immediately grasping TK’s as he tries to breath through the drive and not get in anyone’s way. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes in the ambulance but eventually, they’re pulling up into the hospital and Owen - Owen almost feels like something in him relax at the sight of the doors. He has no idea what is in store for the two of them now, especially as he thinks about the offer he received in regards to moving but he thinks that doing so would be a good thing.

But as TK gets pulled into a room, Owen following along at a more sedate pace, the older man lets out a small breath, his mind flying at the thoughts coursing through him. He’ll have to talk to his son, maybe see about getting him help again but he knows that no matter what, this time, they’ll work through things together, like the family they are, and hopefully, move on from everything New York brings them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this. Come yell at me on my [tumblr](https://smartbuckley.tumblr.com) about TK, Buck and Marjan. Comments are also appreciated. Story isn't edited.


End file.
